


Criminal

by chillafterdark



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, Foreplay, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillafterdark/pseuds/chillafterdark





	Criminal

“I think I did something weird in my sleep last night.”   
  
“What else is new honey?” Will says around a mouthful of lo mein.   
  
“Shut up, asshole.” Chris kicks him lightly under the table.

  
“No but really.” Will nudges back. “You’ve been more stressed than usual. You always do weird shit when you’re stressed out.”

“Yeah.” Chris sets his chopsticks down. He can’t tell if he’s full yet or not, which is always a good place to stop and wait. See what might happen. 

“What do you think you did? Have you checked your bank statement for any clues?” 

“No, nothing like that.” He ducks his head down. Fucking his stupid complexion giving him away. 

“Oh my god, it was totally something dirty wasn’t it?” Will laughs, “Christopher,” He sings, “Share with the cla-ass!”

Chris wipes his lips, looks Will over carefully, his lax t-shirt dipping a little toward the left, hair tousled but barely styled. So gorgeous. His skin glows a little hotter when he thinks of what he’s going to say next. Where he wants this to go. 

He’d woken this morning naked, still sticky with come and his rarely used vibrator lost in the rumpled sheets next to him. Not a bad way to wake up, but still a little strange. Especially since he has no memory of what he’d done. 

“Well,” the chair sticks a little against the edge of a tile when he pushes back from the table. “Let’s just say, I wish I remember because I know it had a happy ending.” Chris settles on Will’s lap, legs straddling him while he winds his arms around his neck.  Smirks and rocks his hips down in a slow tease.

“Mmm, I want to hear more about this happy ending.” Will dips in to kiss him and he opens easily for the kiss, so, so ready. Chris has been thinking about this all day. 

“I wish I could tell you more.”  They’re smiling against each others mouths; Will laughs a little when he tucks his face in the curve of Chris’s neck. 

“I’ll make you a deal,” he nips at the fine point at the top of Chris’s ear. “Take me to the crime scene and we’ll try to reenact the crime.” 

“I didn’t know we were talking criminal activity here.”  Chris tries not to shiver. He keeps telling Will he hates that — mostly because Will has picked up the phrase elphin along the way and keeps calling his ears elphin (or worse, adorably elphin) which can be pretty fucking annoying. 

He shivers anyway. 

“Orgasms you don’t remember are always a crime.” Will pulls back; his smile and face and stupid expressive eyes are so stupidly endearing. 

“Does that make me a criminal?” Chris wonders how they’ve managed to get so far off track. And if their metaphor even makes sense any more. “Wait don’t- don’t even answer that.” 

“Oh?” 

Chris bites Wills lips, just a little then. “Yeah, if you do, you’ll probably say something stupid about needing to arrest me, and then read me my rights which will involve a ‘hold it against me’ innuendo-” He stands, grabbing Will’s hand, pulling him toward the bedroom.

“How well you know me.” Will deadpans, stumbling behind him obediently. 

“I’m just saving us time. Expediting the process.” They’re barely through the door before Chris’s fingers are already slipping Will’s shirt off. 

“Well who am I to get in the way-” Will laughs when Chris pushes him back onto the bed, then leans up to meet Chris’s impatient kiss, pulling away to smile and run a hand through his hair. “Of due process?”


End file.
